


Avatar of Wrath

by TheMirr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, cw: nonconsensual biting, cw: panic attacks, demon fights can be pretty nasty, feral Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirr/pseuds/TheMirr
Summary: With how well-read and princely Satan acts, it's so easy to forget that he's the Avatar of Wrath. Thankfully he's on MC's side, which comes in handy when other demons of the Devildom try to get a taste of human soul...Based on a certain fanart by u/Nekronyancer in the r/obeyme subreddit!
Relationships: implied Satan/MC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 302





	Avatar of Wrath

MC liked doing their RAD homework in Satan's room. The Avatar of Wrath was more of an Avatar of Encyclopedia Brittanica (Demonica?), and if he didn't know the answer, his entire library was always less than two feet away. All they had to do was set up their speaker and play the Misfits at an acceptable level and Satan would even provide the snacks for the next three hours.

"Okay. So about this question... I'm. Not really understanding it."

Satan glanced over at the sheet of paper MC slid across his table. "Oh. This is basic metaphysics homework?"

"Yeah. They don't teach this in human schools. You have to order books online to read up on it, and there's a lot of human authors who just make stuff up to make money."

He straightened up with a derisive snort. "Wonder if they got their ideas from Mammon. I know more about psychology than metaphysics, but...when is it due?"

"After the weekend."

"That gives us plenty of time." Satan scratched his head through his blond hair. "You could always ask Solomon tomorrow, but--" He trailed off as MC reached over and ran their fingers through his hair. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" MC pulled their hand back, managing to suppress their giggle. "Your roots are coming back in."

Satan made a face. He opened his DDD's camera and held it above his hair, taking a photo. "Damn. This new stuff was supposed to last longer... That is the last time I get hair advice from Asmo."

"Really? He had a lot of recommendations when I wanted to try red."

"Well, that's all well and good for you." He stood up and sighed. "Asmo just wants me to look more like Lucifer again so he can--you know, I don't even know what he would want to do with that." Satan glanced down at MC. "Want to come with me shopping? We'll get you a basic metaphysics primer since I don't have anything that low-level, and I can get a root touch up kit."

"Sure." MC got up and pulled their jacket on. "So...I guess this means you're not a natural blond?"

"No, sadly." Satan took his cardigan off the back of his chair. "I bleach it and have it dyed at Majolish, usually. But Asmo claimed this new stuff lasted longer and wouldn't dry my hair out as bad." He grumbled under his breath while he gathered his keys, device, wallet. "Probably should have guessed that wasn't entirely true, considering he was going on about my hair for the better part of a century after I first started bleaching it. Come on."

MC couldn't blame Satan. He already looked like Lucifer's shorter twin. The only thing telling their faces apart was Satan's green eyes. Though...to be honest, the idea of Lucifer waking up with bedhead as bad as what Satan rolled with daily had them grinning out the front door.

The walk was as pleasant as always. Satan kept quizzing them on Devildom history on the way to the shopping district--really the more pressing subject than metaphysics. MC was _not_ looking forward to that test in the morning. The first stop was the bookstore, to get the primer. MC started flipping through it while following Satan through the district.

Satan led the way into a drugstore, tracking down the items he needed. "Go ahead and find anything else you need. I'll meet you up at the counter."

"A-are you sure? I have the Grimm..."

He grinned. "Some of that is almost guaranteed to be the Grimm that I made _for_ you, isn't it?"

MC blushed. Shit. They scampered off to grab some snacks and personal care items. How long before Lucifer finally let them have a part-time job of their own? They didn't like any of the guys having leverage like that. Ugh. Right. Chips, salsa, lip balm...maybe they should call Mammon and ask him to check if they still had plenty of notebooks and pens. They thought that human school was bad...the Devildom was even worse, somehow.

Just one problem.

Where was their DDD?

MC searched their jeans, their jacket...the bookstore bag. Nothing. Oh no. _Lucifer is going to kill me_. They scrambled to the front counter and dropped off their items near the Little D. clerk. "I'llberightbackSatan'sgotthis." They went out onto the street without much thought. Maybe they could retrace their steps? They couldn't have dropped it very far away...

And they were right. They spotted it lying close, in the middle of the sidewalk. Well, better a cracked screen than a missing DDD. MC rushed over to it to try to pick it up before anyone else noticed.

Well, of course some other demon would notice. MC's heart sank when they watched a tall demon with long white hair stoop down and pick up the device. He locked eyes with MC, grinning as he held it in his hand and turned down an alleyway.

Was it a trap? Well...of course it was. But again, Lucifer's rage was not something MC felt like facing right before a test. And besides, they had a pact with Satan now. If they needed him, they could just call him to them. "Hey!" MC turned down the alley too, chasing after the strange demon. "Hey, excuse me! That's my--"

Oh. Dead end. Where--

"You're the council's pet human, aren't you?"

MC whirled around and gasped at the demon's proximity, taking an instinctual step back. "I'm the second human exchange student, yes. Who are you?"

The demon's red eyes glinted in the dark. "Me? I am Marchosias, my dear. Do you know about me? I control thirty legions of lesser demons, and I'm one of Solomon's many, _many_ pacts..."

 _And I bet you're a Pride demon like Lucifer, too,_ MC thought. "I haven't. I'm sorry. Can I have my DDD back? I'm with Satan right now, and he'll be wondering where I've gone." MC didn't like namedropping their housemates. But in this situation, where they didn't know this demon and didn't know what he wanted, they hoped mentioning Satan would discourage Marchosias from...whatever it was he was planning.

"Hm. Satan, huh." 

MC yelped as Marchosias grabbed their shoulders and slammed them against the brick wall of the alley, wincing at the hard knock to the back of their head. It was short-lived--they froze immediately at the feel of Marchosias' slender fingers around their throat. The violet miasma around Marchosias melted his human form away. Large feathered wings folded back from his shoulders while a wolf's tail wagged eagerly from side to side behind him. Wings _and_ a tail?!

"That just means I'll have to be quick about my snack."

Marchosias grinned, revealing teeth that were not human in any sense of the word. MC struggled against the grip on their throat, fighting him in an attempt to free their voice while their vision swam. _Satan...if you can hear me, I'm here. Help. Help me!_

Those teeth sank deep into MC's shoulder. They wanted to scream. They wanted to _scream_ but Marchosias wouldn't let them and black spots were firing off behind their eyes. _Help...anyone..._

 _WHAM_.

MC sucked in a huge breath the second the pressure was off of their throat. They'd ended up on the ground, surrounded by the sounds of...of...

They made the mistake of looking.

Satan had found them. The Avatar of Wrath was in his full demon form, his feather boa thrown next to the dropped grocery bags. His tail lashed behind him as he laid into Marchosias with his claws and teeth, earning loud yelps and screams from the other demon. 

They fought to their feet and stumbled toward Satan, trying to force words out of their bruised throat. "S-Sa...stop."

Satan didn't even hear them. He lifted Marchosias by his shirt and slammed him against the ground, earning another yelp. An inhuman snarl escaped him as he lifted his hand, claws now visible and glinting dangerously in the street lights. Marchosias curled up, tail between his legs like a dog, struggling to raise an arm against Satan's grip so he could shield his throat. _Oh fuck. He's going to kill him,_ MC realized.

They wheezed out a whimper and hugged onto Satan's arm. The sudden grip made him growl, but MC just held tighter. His eyes were terrifying--the scleras of his eyes were completely black, the only color his glowing green irises. But they couldn't let him. He'd been so good about containing his anger, and they'd almost ruined that by being stupid.

"Don't," they coughed out.

Satan started to relax. Was it because of the pact? His black-violet aura dissipated as he eased off of Marchosias, letting MC pull him onto his feet. "You'd better hope you find a hole deep enough so Lucifer doesn't find your sorry ass," he snapped. 

Marchosias rolled over and ran off into the dark--as a winged wolf. His tail was still tucked up to his belly. 

MC's legs gave out from underneath them. Satan inhaled sharply, catching them. They clung to him the best they could. "I'm sorry. I was so fucking stupid...he took my DDD after I dropped it, I..."

"Shhhh." Satan pulled them closer, petting their hair. "It's okay. Look--he dropped it right back. Come on. Let's go home." He helped them to the groceries, picking up MC's DDD on the way. 

"Y-you almost..."

"I know."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Satan gave MC a surprised look. At least his eyes were back to normal. "Am _I_ hurt? You have a bite on your shoulder and a bruised neck." He sighed and picked up their things, handing MC their DDD back. It wasn't even scratched, somehow. "Marchosias is a bastard. But he's also a coward. He'll stay as far away from you as possible from now on."

He put his arm around MC and kept them close as they began the slow walk back to the House of Lamentation. "Just lean on me until we get home, okay? I'll fix you up as soon as we're there."

MC was silent, not relaxing until they recognized the sounds of the crows in the trees leading up to the house. "Marchosias...looked different."

"Yeah?"

"He turned into a wolf."

Satan snorted. "Most of us have more than one form, MC. The seven of us just agreed to limit our forms for your sake. Marchosias can shapeshift as he pleases."

MC was finally aware of the stinging pain in their shoulder. They said nothing, though. They looked behind them at Satan's tail, twitching in irritation as they walked like an annoyed cat's. "Is this your real true form, Satan?"

"Don't worry about it." Satan opened the front door and ushered them inside. "Come on. There's a first aid kit in the bathroom."

MC sat in the restroom while Satan attended to their wounds. He was back in his human form now, maybe a sign that he had fully calmed down. They flinched slightly at the sting of disinfectant on the wounds. "He...he bit me."

"Mmhm. You're lucky I found you in time. Might have to stitch some of these up."

The tears stung their eyes as Satan continued. All they could think about was Marchosias's teeth, that look in his eyes... "Was he going to eat me?"

"No. Not yet. He was...seasoning your soul. Demons like that think human souls taste better when they're afraid."

MC was silent, even while Satan calmly and quickly stitched the worst of the bites in their shoulder. Teeth. Bite. _Seasoning_. Fight. Hurt...

"And...there. Done. ...MC?"

 _BreatheIneedtobreatheBREATHESTUPIDBREATHE_.

Satan pulled them close, turning them to look at him. "Hey. Say something!"

One look at his green eyes and MC finally sucked in a massive breath, shaking as they clutched at him. Maybe a little too hard. There was a slight _oof_ from him. "I'm so sorry I should never have left the store I should have told you but I was so damn stupid--" They trailed off into a whine, shaking and sobbing and getting tears and snot all over the chest of his sweater. All the while their breaths running faster and more irregular...

Satan's arms hugged them close. Solid. Warm. "MC...it's okay. Shhhh." He rocked them gently, kissing their hair. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. If Lucifer asks, we'll tell him the truth, okay? Marchosias may be a Marquis, but he knows better than to interfere with the exchange. He screwed up. Big time. He won't be coming after you again. _Ever_. I promise."

MC's sobbing turned into hiccups and ugly, hitching breaths. "I-I...he took...my D-D..."

"Easy now. It's all right. You're safe now." He rubbed their back soothingly. "Come on. Let's get you something to drink." Satan helped them up and handed them their bags. Something to do. Something to clutch onto that wasn't him, so he could take them to the kitchen. 

MC hid their face from Beel, who was snacking on a plate of cheeseburgers. The Avatar of Gluttony swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked up at Satan. "Everything all right? What happened?"

Satan...damn. MC could have kissed him right there in front of Beel. He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Had to beat up a demon who tried to bite off more than he could chew. MC is fine. Just some stitches. Easy on their left shoulder for a couple of weeks."

"Oh?" Beel looked down at his plate. "Hey...want one of my burgers? I think I made one more than I meant to."

MC glanced over at the food. Bless human comfort food, to be honest. They nodded. "Thank you."

Beel slid it over for them. "Does Lucifer know?"

"Lucifer doesn't have to know till morning." He said it so matter of factly. MC munched on the burger as they watched him fill the tea kettle and put it on the stove. "Because if he knows, everyone's going to know, and MC doesn't need everyone in their face right now."

"...Good point."

"Especially Mammon," MC said immediately.

Satan chuckled. "Right. Especially that idiot."

Beel polished off another cheeseburger. "So--how good of a fight was it?"

"Oh, it was great. You should have seen it. I had him on the ground submitting in the span of _maybe_ five seconds." Satan flashed a grin at his brother, his sharp teeth on display. "Haven't fought like that in centuries."

"He get you?"

"Eh. Here and there. Nothing serious."

MC looked up from their burger, struggling to empty their mouth. "You--"

Satan made that face. That look of _oh jeez the human is being ridiculous again_. He sighed and lifted his shirt. "Look, they're already healed. I'm quite a bit higher ranked as a demon than that idiot."

"Still! You got hurt because I--"

" _MC_." He laughed as he came closer, sliding a cup of tea in front of them. "You're adorable when you're worried about us. But trust me. I'm fine. Now drink up. I put a little bit of brandy in it to help you sleep."

Beel blinked. "Who was it you got in a fight with...?"

"Marchosias."

MC had never seen a grin like that on Beel's face before.

"Maybe Lucifer will let me eat him."


End file.
